


"Of all the Gin Joints"

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some more Major Nerd weirdness.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"Of all the Gin Joints"

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Major Nerd weirdness. Enjoy :=)

******

The place was mildly crowded, enough people milling about to make it seem comfortable without seeming dead or overcrowded.

Looking around, Lucy quickly spotted Winn at the bar, nursing a glass of club soda

“Winn?” Lucy began as she softly approached him.

“Oh, hey, Lucy” he greeted.

“Hey,” she replied slowly “you know that this is a strip club, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded “how’d you find me?” he asked.

“Kara told me that you come here whenever you’re feeling down,” Lucy explained, sitting down besides “but she didn’t tell me that it was a strip club”

“She doesn’t know,” Winn shrugged “you know her, if I told her I think her head might explode”

“Yeah, probably,” Lucy grinned “what’s up?” she wondered.

“Eh, just a crappy day,” he shrugged “everybody ignores the IT guy until they need something, then you’re not working hard enough”

“Sorry” Lucy apologized as one of the dancers came over.

“Hey, Winn” she greeted.

“Oh, hey, Dorothy” Winn nodded back.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Dorothy noted “how’re things?”

“Eh,” Winn shrugged “good days, bad days,” he smirked “oh, sorry. Lucy, this is Dorothy. Dorothy, Lucy Lane”

“Nice to meet you” Dorothy shook hands with Lucy as Winn quietly excused himself, heading in the direction of the men’s room.

“How…long’s he been coming here?” Lucy wondered.

“About a year or two,” Dorothy shrugged “funny thing is, he’s never been a customer”

“You mean he’s never asked for a…” Lucy trailed off.

“You can say ‘lapdance’, hon,” Dorothy chuckled “and nope, never has. Came in one day, looked kind of startled, then sat down at the bar and ordered a club soda,” she shrugged “nice guy. Helped out with our computers a while back”

“That sounds like him,” Lucy chuckled “never figured him as the type to try and get fresh with anyone”

“Nah,” Dorothy shook her head, leaning against the bar “you and he, are you two…?” she asked.

“Just started dating” Lucy nodded.

Dorothy scowled playfully.

“Damn!” she muttered “just my luck”

“Sorry” Lucy chuckled.

“Too bad,” Dorothy continued “most of the guys I meet, once I tell them what I do…” she trailed off.

“They get ‘overexcited’ or ‘strongly disapprove’?” Lucy guessed.

“Yep”

“Hey,” Winn made his way back over, looking to be in brighter spirits “Lucy? You ready to go?” he asked.

“Yep” Lucy stood up, the pair of them waving goodbye to Dorothy.

“Bye” she waved back.

Now arm-in-arm as they made their way to their respective cars, Lucy tugged Winn closer.

“You know something?” she began

“What?”

“I think I hit the jackpot” she grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Why do you say that?” he wondered.

“My boyfriend goes to a strip club and not only doesn’t pay for lapdances but actually makes friends with the dancers?” she asked “yeah, that’ll happen again in a million years. Not”

Winn smirked.

“What can I say?” he shrugged “I’m an odd sort of guy”

“Guess so” Lucy chuckled…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
